Summer Hot Romance
by DaGurlxPam-pam
Summary: I hope you like this ! FYI BTW/ DaGurlxPampam is a group of two people creating amazing stories Me and my friend is created this story at school cause of total boredom LOL


**Summer Hot Romance**

_By Dg & P.A.M a.k.a crazygurl (Annie Marrie R. Endonila & Patricia Alexis Marie R. Cruz)_

Copy Right reserve 2012 FYI; we don't own the characters! AND MOSTLY; the characters change they're ages. Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nagihiko & Nadeshiko, Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Utau - 18 y/o, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - 19 y/o, Yuiki Yaya – 17 y/o Sanjo Kairi – 16 y/o Rated M [Viewers advise] Chapter #1.

"I-Ikuto, d-don't g-go there…" amu warned ikuto's fingers were it was going to.

It was (very) hot romantic summer night of the two love birds. Amu moaned softly near ikuto's ears, easily for him to hear it. "Why don't we continued this on the bed?" ikuto asked. Amu nodded with a strawberry colored blush on her soft silk like skin…

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

It was summer in Tokyo, Japan. Every student of every school are having their school summer vacation, a group of happy teenagers are having there group meeting at *kanto areas. "Eh? Really? Your grandfather allowed us?" amu gladly shook kukai's hand.

There having their summer vacation on the beach house, were kukai's grandpa lives. "I'm so glad your grandpa allowed kukai-kun" nadeshiko replied, "I'm so excited~!" yaya commented. "Yeah, well as long as you guys behave well. Hahaha you know grandpa, he can be very cranky and strict at the same time…" kukai reminds them all.

"Yo" a tall (very) handsome indigo haired guy middle in the conversation of the group, it was amu's fiancé, ikuto tsukiyomi, and also known as "Mr. Perfect" his fan girls call him. "I-ikuto!" amu shouted in shock, she almost trip thus, of her clumsiness.

"WH-why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your family business vacation trip?" amu asked, she seem to be curious, well cause ikuto told amu that he is leaving Japan to Europe for the family's business trip. "The flight was cancel due to the weather in Europe…is there anything else you want to know, princess?" ikuto replied with a tease.

Amu blush, "nothing, no need to…"amu groaned, while the two love birds were flirting, kukai with yaya and nadeshiko were making gossips, again. "Wah~ those two love birds are flirting again" nadeshiko commented yaya and kukai nodded "we should leave them for full romantic moment!" yaya requested, so they quietly walk away.

Ikuto notice they were gone, so he already makes the move. He suddenly grabs amu's waist, "ikuto, Stop that! My friends will make gossips-eh? They're gone?" amu said. "So…I can please join my little sister from this trip?" ikuto pleased.

"Your super overprotective, envious and mean little sister, uh… no way." Amu replied. "Come on amu, promise I will stop my sister from fighting you" ikuto promised. Amu could not resist those charming looks, those gentle eyes and those seductive and kissable lips. "Ye-yeah, whatever, just do your promised or else" amu warned him, she just can't help herself to resist that handsome face!

"Good to know! For your reward I'll grant you a kiss." ikuto said while being seductive. "Ikuto, you-you don't have too." Amu turned her head away from ikuto's leaning face. But he knows deep inside amu wanted to taste his moist lips, so badly. When amu made a short turn, which is a bad idea (for her). Ikuto easily caught her head and savagely kiss her cherry flavored lips. The lip gloss on amu's lips speared to ikuto's lips, in just second amu made a noise "_oi, ikuto! Not here! Not here!_" she said to herself. She tried pushing ikuto away from her body just a half of minute amu finally break through their rough kiss.

Ikuto's once moist lips became same as amu's cherry flavored gloss she was wearing. "So tasty, it makes me want to have more." Ikuto tease, "Sh-shut perverted cat…" amu groaned. "But it's seems to be that you like it…" ikuto teased her again, but it seems to be true, he can read amu's body language thought. "n-no I don't!" amu scolded.

_End of the chapter #1. _

Translation note;

Kanto areas – the narrator is referring to schools in the area surrounding and including Tokyo, which is known as the "kanto area".

Chapter #2.

It was noon, and the groups of teenagers are leaving at this time. "Amu! Hurry up!" kukai yelled, "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" amu replied. She hurriedly rushes down to their stairs, "amu-nee-chan, where are you going?" ami, amu's younger little sister, asked. "Well, ami-chan, ah…" amu answered. "Oi, hinamori! Are you still alive there?" kukai teased, "Wait a minute!" amu answered, "I'm so sorry ami-chan, but I really have to go, say to mama and papa I'll be out in a week on a summer vacation trip with my friends!" amu wave good bye to her little sister. "Okay then, see you soon!"

"Your little sister is so cute amu-chi~!" yaya commented. "Hehehe, really? She looks just like me right?" amu starts to joke around, "hmp, really?" a very mysterious, yet annoying voice answered, it was tsukiyomi utau, sitting dearly next to her brother, ikuto. "Damn it, I knew I shouldn't allowed ikuto to bring his annoying little sister" amu said through her mind. "It seem like there is no sit available, amu-chan" nadeshiko commented, "he-hey, who are you?" amu pointed at someone who looks like the Identical twin of nadeshiko, "oh I forgot, this is my brother, fujisaki nagihiko, with his best friend, mashihiro rima." Nadeshiko introduce them nicely. "No wonder there is no more available sits." Amu sulks in pain while everybody is comfortable in there sits. When suddenly…

"Amu, why don't you sit on my lap?" Ikuto requested, "But, ikuto your lap might get-" utau worriedly said, "it's ok, and it's not your problem." Ikuto replied, Utau sulk in silent. "Damn it, that Miss Goody hinamori amu, you thought you won this round, but I'll never give up ikuto in such a kind of girl like you, NEVER!" utau swears deeply in her thoughts. "Tha-thank you, ikuto." Amu blush, ikuto smiled and said "anything for my princess…"

"Here they go again…" nadeshiko giggle, "yeah~!" yaya replied, "eh, what-GUYS~!" amu scold. "Are you people really that noisy every day? How annoying." Rima commented, "Well, I think its fun!" nagihiko replied. While everybody was chatting, nagihiko saw kukai feeling down, and nagihiko ask "Hey, it's been a long time since we seen each other, ah, kukai?" "Hmm, yeah, I guess…" kukai replied. "So, what keeping you down bro?" nagihiko, said acting cool, "nah, nothing just my personal-wait, why are you asking for my problems?" kukai replied, puzzled. "Hmm, can I guess it?" nagihiko request, "uh…yeah, sure, whatever…" kukai replied.

Nagihiko examined the body language kukai is making and he found the answer… "Its girl problem aren't I'm right?" nagihiko grin, kukai was shock and blush at the same time, he was right. "Hehehe, good one bro." kukai nodded, "So who is this lucky girl?" nagihiko tease "it-it's Tsukiyomi Utau" kukai said while blushing red as an American apple. "Oh, that girl! Not bad for your taste Mr. Souma" nagihiko, again, tease. "She seems to be close to her brother, thought." Nagihiko commented, "yeah, too much…" kukai sobbed.

_End of chapter #2. _

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Editor's note; _**Hahaha, I'm in very hurry (I don't even know why! O.0). so sorry if I hurried the chapter 2... I'm here, typing in the Microsoft word, using my father's laptop, which most of my family use this… (Which means my siblings can read this O.0) can someone please tell me how to put a password on this (I have amnesia PEOPLE! I CANNOT, AND ALWAYS, REMEMBER STUFF THAT HAPPEN FOR A LONG TIME!)I'm sorry (AGAIN!) I don't remember how to put the password on the Microsoft word…**_

_**Ok, I'm out, **__**fish~! **__**(Peace~!)**_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chapter #3.

By early afternoon they were already at the beach, few steps from the right side of the beach, they saw a simple yet elegant beach house. As they were busy packing up their bags, amu saw yaya busy texting her fiancé, Kairi Sanjo. "I thought you were bringing him with us on this vacation" amu curiously said to yaya, "Yeah, me too, I thought till he said to me he had important final exam to review" yaya replied sadly. "Come on yaya, turn that frown upside down and let's have some fun!" amu cheerfully hold her hand. Yaya shed few tears "yaya, I don't mean to make you-" amu is apologizing till… "Thank you amu-chi! I feel so lonely in this trip, I mean you guys have with you your fiancé, wah~! Thank you amu-chi!" yaya joyfully thank her.

_On the other hand~_

"Oi, may-maybe you need help there utau…" kukai ask nicely utau to help her carry her bags. "No need too, Mr. Porcupine. I can carry this." Utau replied harshly. "I'm just asking…" kukai replied, "_damn it, such a stupid move kukai" _kukai said to himself.

"_damn it, he is so annoying, even thought his kind of cute, thought…ugh…this is so heavy~! Where is ikuto when you need him!" _utau said to herself. When suddenly someone taps her shoulder, "ikuto~!" she squealed, "Oi, stop ignoring me, I can carry them you know." Kukai seriously said to her, "uh…yeah, whatever" utau replied snobbishly. She throws her luggage to kukai's hand, "hey, this way." Utau replied and they both walk till they're in utau's reserve room. "You can leave now and thanks anyway…" utau said snobbishly to him, again. "Hey, one more thing…this is where I'll be sleeping tonight, stop being bitch later night or else." Kukai reminded her. Utau gulp in terror, she had never seen kukai this deep serious before. "Uh…yeah…" she replied.

As she replied, kukai leave the room silently, utau felt a little guilt in her, "_Maybe I've been a little mean to him…I'll try to be nice to be nice, just once…" _she said to herself

_Back to the other side~_

The two love birds, ikuto and amu, was busy sight sing the sunset from the shore...

_CLIFF_HANGER_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

sorry if I had too (TT_TT) really...forgive me...


End file.
